haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Critical Hit
い ち|Oiuchi}} is the two hundred and fifty-third chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 24th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview The fierce battle between Karasuno and Inarizaki continues. Karasuno seems to be fighting well despite the fact that their opponents achieved 2nd Place at the Interhigh. Everybody grows wary when Atsumu steps up to serve since he is known as the dual wielder for being capable of doing a spike serve or a jump float serve. Based on the steps Atsumu takes, Nishinoya and the others are able to read what type of serve Atsumu will use, but he still manages to score with a lightning quick serve. With the point gap increases, the pressure is on for Karasuno. Nishinoya manages to receive the ball the second time but suddenly, Atsumu and Osamu pull off Hinata and Kageyama's freak quick, pushing Inarizaki's lead to 11-7. Plot Daichi scores for Karasuno after Hinata misled Inarizaki with his presence. However, Kageyama is cautious having realized Oomimi isn't fully deceived by Hinata and still reacted to Daichi's spike. While watching from the side, both Bokuto and Akaashi admit to having been tricked into believing the last toss is for Hinata. Akaashi acknowledges Kageyama's incredible court-awareness and for setting up a toss to Daichi that passes through Hinata's position. Before he can continue his thoughts, Bokuto blurts out about Hinata's overwhelming presence that's disproportionate to his miniature size, to which Akaashi recognizes. Karasuno appears to be doing well despite playing against the second seeded team. Takeda thinks they might have overestimated their opponents and is confident the team can handle it if they take it one step at a time. However, Inarizaki is no pushover. They easily takes back a point before it's once again Atsumu's turn to serve. Immediately, everybody grows tense since Atsumu is known as the dual wielder capable of using a spike serve or a jump floater. Shimada understands just how difficult it is for the players since they have to change their receiving stance accordingly to the type of serve Atsumu uses. While Atsumu takes his place, Daichi, Nishinoya, and Tanaka recall Coach Ukai's briefing from the night before. The key to differentiate Atsumu's serve lies in the number of steps he takes from the end line: six steps for a spike serve and four steps for a jump floater. Back to the present, Karasuno receivers adjust their positions in preparation for a jump floater. Seeing this, Osamu thinks to himself that knowing about the steps alone will not be enough to handle Atsumu's serve. Atsumu hits a lightning-paced jump floater that doesn't even give Nishinoya the enough time to react. Atsumu lands another service ace, pulling Inarizaki's lead to 10-7. Daichi isn't fazed and tells his teammates to remain calm. Seeing this, Atsumu gives instruction to Osamu about not messing up the attack timing before going back to take his second serve. He hits another jump floater, but Nishinoya manages to save it in time. Once the ball returns to Inarizaki's court, the twins pulls off a minus-tempo quick to the surprise of everybody. Appearances * Daichi Sawamura * Tobio Kageyama * Ren Ōmimi * Kōtarō Bokuto * Keiji Akaashi * Shōyō Hinata * Ittetsu Takeda * Kiyoko Shimizu * Saeko Tanaka * Atsumu Miya * Keishin Ukai * Yūsuke Takinoue * Makoto Shimada * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Yū Nishinoya * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Kōshi Sugawara * Asahi Azumane * Osamu Miya * Hisashi Kinoshita * Hitoka Yachi * Hitoshi Ginjima * Rintarō Suna * Michinari Akagi * Kei Tsukishima Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *In the official English manga release, this chapter is called "Attacks of Opportunity." Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 29 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki